


such a good boy

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Anal Sex, Bottom Dave Strider, Drabble, M/M, Praise Kink, Top John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave has a praise kink.John reminds Dave what a good boy he is.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 36





	such a good boy

John moans into Dave's shoulder blade.

John's working himself into Dave's tight ass.

Dave whines out a long, bitchy moan.

John smacks his ass, "that's a good boy."

Dave instantly shivers. Feeling John praise him is sending shivers down his very soul.

John chuckles and kisses Dave's back, "you feel so good."

John keeps panting things like, "so tight" and "you're so good" between all of his own moans.

Dave keeps crying out for more, he wants it harder.

Dave cums after John whispers, “you’re being such a good boy.”

John continues using up Dave’s body, just like Dave wants.


End file.
